wearethelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
Loser Like Me
Loser Like Me Lyrics Ginger: Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero (Charice: Huh) But Ginger with The Losers: Hey, everyone you wanna be Probably started off like me Ginger: You may say that I'm a freak show (Charice: I don't care) But Ginger with The Losers: Hey, give it just a little time I bet you're gonna change your mind Ginger (with The Losers): All of the dirt you've been throwing my way It ain't so hard to take (That's right) Cause (I know one day you'll be screaming my name) Ginger: And I'll just look away Ginger with The Losers (The Losers): That's right Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth (So everyone can hear) Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down (Baby, I don't care) Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out You wanna be, you wanna be A loser like me A loser like me Chase: Push me up against the locker And Chase with The Losers: Hey, all I do is shake it off I'll get you back when I'm your boss Chase: I'm not thinking 'bout you haters Cause Chase with The Losers: Hey, I could be a superstar I'll see you when you wash my car Ginger with The Losers: All of the dirt you've been throwing my way Ginger: It ain't so hard to take Chase and Ginger: That's right Ginger with The Losers (Ginger): (Cause) I know one day you'll be screaming my name Ginger: And I'll just look away Chase and Ginger: That's right Ginger with The Losers (Chase with The Losers): Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth (So everyone can hear) Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down (Baby, I don't care) Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out You wanna be, you wanna be A loser like me A loser like me Ginger: A loser like me Charice and Izzy with The Losers: Hey, you, over there Keep the "L" up-up in the air Hey, you, over there Keep the "L" up, cause I don't care You can throw your sticks And you can throw your stones Like a rocket, just watch me go Yeah, l-o-s-e-r I can only be who I are Ginger: Yeah The Losers: Just go ahead and hate on me And run your mouth Chase and Ginger: So everyone can hear Ginger with The Losers (Chase with The Losers): Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down (Baby, I don't care) Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out You wanna be, you wanna be A loser like me Izzy: Yeah Ginger with The Losers (with Izzy): Go ahead, and hate on me and run your mouth (Chase and Izzy with The Losers: So everyone can hear) Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down (Chase and Ginger with The Losers: Baby, I don't care) Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out (Izzy: Oh) You wanna (be), you wanna be A loser like me (Ginger: A loser like me) A loser like me (Ginger: A loser like me) A loser like me Video Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs